Family life
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Cassy isn't dead but now he lives with the guilt of killing Scourge. Will the help of his family be enough or is our king's time running out?
1. Chapter 1

3 years after for kids and country

"It's been a while Casanova," The voice in my head whispered. I tried to ignore it but no matter what it wouldn't stop. "You're a murderer Casanova, the very thing you dreaded to become and it has happened. You are me now."

"Never be like you..."

"But you are! You are everything I was! When you look in the mirror, only my reflection shall show. You are me Casanova you always have been always will be! Nothing you do will change that!" At this, my eyes popped open and I sat strait up. Invidia also woke up her spines lightly ruffled by sleep.

"Cassy?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm fine...just a bad dream go back to sleep." I kissed her cheek as we both laid back down. She yawned.

"Good night Cassy." She said before snuggling into my chest.

"Good night Invidia"


	2. Chapter 2

Next week

Royal Bedroom

Invidia was worried about me I didn't need her worries. Alexis kept telling her it was normal and I'd be fine...vidia didn't believe her. Manik was worried too he'd never expected me to hurt let alone kill a member of my family. The voice in my dreams was right, I wasn't any better than my father. Rika and Kero were bouncing off the walls again, you'd never guess they were 8 years old or that they were royalty. Rika may have been the calmer of the two but with Kero around it was more then enough to irritate anyone. This was probably why Invidia was running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. After the twins had settled down, she still couldn't seem to relax.

"Vidia...?" I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. She snuggled into my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't looking so good around the eyes babe...what's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

"You're worried about something...tell me..." I nuzzled her ear the gentle affection made her relax a little. She sighed, her gloved hand reaching to stroke my check.

"I'm worried about you Cassy, You've been acting weird and to be perfectly honest I'm scared for you...the constant nightmares, ruling the kingdom...the guilt...You're hurting Cassy I can feel it and I don't want you to get hurt." Her eyes ran to the small scar on the left side of my chest. My father's handiwork, in the last battle I'd almost been killed as well.

"Invidia Melina Luxiria Hedgehog I promise you I will be fine." She sighed and turned away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Casanova." She whispered. I spun her around to look her in the eye. The sapphires were full of tears I gently wiped them away.

"Invidia...must you have such little faith?" I asked.

"Must you have so much?" She retorted. I smirked.

"Yep," I kissed her. She snuggled closer.

"Cassy..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind..." She slowly closed her eyes in peace until morning


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later

"Cassy you okay? You don't look so good." Invidia was again overreacting to my less than perfect health. I kissed her gently.

"I'm fine Invidia, Just a little tired and overworked."

"Casanova..." She didn't look convinced. I twirled a locket of her fur around my finger, tracing out the curl.

"I really am fine Invidia, There's just a lot on my plate that's all." She sighed.

"Casanova Michel Edward Scourgiketo Ricco...you are the most...dare I say it...the worst man I know when it comes to letting me help you. That's what I'm here for Cassy. I'm here to love you and help you and..."I cut her off with a kiss.

"You can help by trusting me to know when I need help Invidia. Right now this is nothing I can't handle. It's just a few complaints that need to be dealt with." She nodded.

"I love you Cassy."

"I love you too Invidia. So you trust me for now?"

"For now, but any more of this and I'll be making sure you see a doctor."

"Yes dear" I answered smirking. She pouted.

"You're such a brat sometimes you know."

"And you wondered where the kids got it from." I pulled her closer to me tucking her head under my chin. She didn't mind nestling her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, humming softly. She smirked.

"We'll live forever, knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love." She whispered. Our song, fitting with everything She and I had to deal with. Our reward was each other and even the nightmares I had to go through to get this peace I was glad I had her and my children.


End file.
